Love on the Water
by Lilly The Omega Wolf
Summary: Away from the rest of the world, two secret lovers have fun in the water. But what happens if their secret is not quite so secret? Cute Flutterdash one-shot, co-written with Super3rainbow1 Set after Season 3, soon after Twilight's ascension.


Blue and Yellow strolled slowly through the greens. The duo walked side-by-side past thick bushes and trees, grinning as their eyes focused on the beautiful scenery around them. The way the sun shined over the flower-filled meadows made it all more vivid. Fluttershy nodded as she spotted a group of white butterflies feeding on the nectar of yellow flowers. With a cyan wing draped over her back, it made it all the better to enjoy the wonderful sights of nature.

As the two pegasi continued their peaceful stroll they reached the stream that led to their destination. Fluttershy couldn't help but gaze in awe at all the life around. Her sharp eyes were able to spot even the green frogs hiding amongst the cattail stalks. Up ahead, the lake was in sight. Even her brash companion was enjoying the sights as well.

Once they reached the edge of the lake, they settled in the grass near a small ledge over the shallows. As happy as they were sitting there, taking everything in, Fluttershy's significant other found no amusement in sitting quietly. Rainbow Dash's content smile turned cheeky and she drew closer to her companion. With a playful push, yellow wings shot reflexively out as their owner found herself in the shallow end of the pond.

"Rainbow Dash!"

The cheeky speedster tickled her companion's nose with a wingtip. "What, Fluttershy?"

"You did that on purpose."

"Did what?"

Fluttershy quickly drew her forehoof out of the water and flicked her companion. She gave a sly smile to the surprised pegasus who flinched in response.

"Right. That's it!" Dash leapt into the water right next to Fluttershy, hard enough to splash her.

Fluttershy returned fire with another flick of water toward her companion.

"You can do better than that." Rainbow Dash encouraged as she leapt back into deeper water that touched the base of her wings.

The larger pegasus reared up and did her best to use her forehooves and wings to send a heavy bombardment toward the overconfident mare before her. She rammed her forehooves back into the water, trying to direct the wave toward her target.

Dash leapt out of the way, flapped twice for some altitude then dived back down and drenched her target. She erupted into laughter at the shocked look on her marefriend's muzzle. Water dripped from Fluttershy's soaked pink mane.

Fluttershy quickly recovered and leapt at Rainbow Dash. Yellow collided with light blue and with a flash of rainbow and pink, water exploded everywhere. Fluttershy smiled down at the smaller pegasus. She flicked her head and deposited water from her drenched mane onto the still grinning face of her lover.

"Got you, Dash."

"No you don't."

"Yes, I do."

Despite her slightly smaller stature, Rainbow Dash used her superior strength to flip Fluttershy into the water and place her in the dominant position.

Fluttershy stuck a kiss on her marefriend's muzzle and Dash froze momentarily in shock. "Hey, not in public."

Fluttershy smiled innocently and pushed the surprised pegasus off her and into deeper water. "There's no pony else around. Besides, it was worth it to see your adorable face."

"I am not adorable," Rainbow Dash deadpanned, blushing in defiance of the compliment.

"I think you are."

"Oh yeah?" Dash submerged most of her body then quickly rose with a swish and sent a wave toward her lover.

Fluttershy allowed the wave to hit her as she kicked off and swam past Rainbow Dash.

Blue hooves worked the water to send splash after splash toward her companion. In response, Fluttershy kicked hard on the water and turned to direct them at her mare. The splashes rained down hard and completely drenched Rainbow Dash's world. The blue pegasus snuck under the water and swam closer to her target. As soon as Fluttershy had stopped kicking, Dash rose out of the water and used her forehooves to once again send an assault of splashes toward her adversary.

Fluttershy wrinkled her snout and closed her eyes. She blindly fought back, splashing with her forehooves toward where she thought Rainbow Dash was. She paused, the return fire had stopped? A pair of hooves reached from behind and pulled her close in a hug.

"Gotcha!"

Fluttershy jumped slightly. How did her snuggly-wuggly get behind her?

She came face to face with the overconfident pegasus, who grinned in response to her surprised look.

"Okay, you win, Dash." Fluttershy surrendered, as her moments slowed to allow herself to efficiently tread water.

"Yup! That's what I thought!" Rainbow Dash replied with a hint of pride in her antics. She laid back and lazily floated in the water.

The couple had their fair share of fun before deciding to take it easy and enjoy the cool sensation of the water. There was no better way to escape the heat of the summer than this. They briefly dived together, silly grins upon the faces, content in each other's company. As Fluttershy grew tired, she switched to floating on her back and directed herself so she was closer to Rainbow Dash. Leaves rustled as a refreshing breeze passed, interrupting their silent moment together. They had no need for words as their delighted smiles showed how they felt.

Neither mare had bothered to keep track of the sun's gradual movements but after an half hour had gone by, Fluttershy felt that they had spent enough time in the water. However, the way her girlfriend continued to enjoy their quiet peace together made the shy mare reluctant to interrupt.

Rainbow Dash noticed as Fluttershy began to fidget with her soaked mane. "Had enough swimming for now?" she softly asked.

"Yes. Eeep!" The buttery mare found herself flipped around and around till she was upside down facing the sky, back to back with her lover. Dash propelled them both quickly toward the shore then slipped out from under Fluttershy and helped her to sink onto the shore bed, rump first.

Fluttershy smiled up at her marefriend, "thank you, you know you didn't have to do that right?"

"Pfft. Whatever. I don't mind carrying you around and you know you like it." Dash grinned cheekily back.

Fluttershy felt her cheeks tint, it was true. Rather than grace her fillyfriend with an actual reply, she instead walked over to a spot of comfortable looking grass and lay down. The soft grass tickled her side as she relaxed and waited. Rainbow Dash quickly shook herself off and lay down next to her companion. Wet coats pressed softly together as Rainbow Dash slowly became little spoon. Fluttershy laid a wing over her lover and they shared a moment, enjoying the birdsong and wind in the trees.

Eventually, Rainbow Dash broke the silence, "You know... I never thought I would like being the little spoon."

"You didn't even know what that was till I told you." Fluttershy giggled softly.

"That's not the point. I'm like, the most awesome pegasus in this town. I thought this position was supposed to you know... be for the filly, protected by her obviously bigger colt."

"Well to be fair, I am the bigger mare."

"Yea. And your wet tummy is pretty warm." Dash nuzzled against her.

Ponyville's laziest pegasus allowed her gaze to wander skyward. She noted it was nice, in a weird kind of way to have her sight partly invaded by pink locks. Her gaze settled on one of the clouds over the lake as it slowed drifted away from the lone couple.

Wait. Away?

There was no breeze.

She knew the scheduled weather and wind speeds for the day. The only way that cloud could be almost at the far side already, was if it was being propelled by a pegasus. That meant somepony might have witnessed some or even all of their interactions.

Not good.

Carefully, Rainbow Dash sat up. This disturbed her adorable companion who cocked her head questioningly.

"What is it, Rainbow."

"That cloud."

"What about it?" Fluttershy's gaze came to rest on the white puff just in time to witness it explode.

A pegasus zipped speedily toward them "hey you guys!"

"Cloud Kicker?" Rainbow Dash scowled up at the lavender blue pegasus. "What are you doing here?"

"Who me? Nothing boss. Just clearing the skies as you ordered and thinking about my girl."

"Then why were you spying on me and Fluttershy?"

"It's not my fault you two picked the spot right under my cloud for your little alone time. I didn't even know you two were together! I was just trying to get out of here before you two decided to take things in a different direction, if you know what I mean." Cloud Kicker raised her eyebrows suggestively and grinned down at the couple.

As the soft coat of her lover pressed against her back, Dash realised that Fluttershy was now using her as cover. Great, now she had a shy fillyfriend to deal with too. This was not how the day was supposed to go. "Yea, well Fluttershy and I came here for some privacy."

"Not yet ready to go public? Too afraid you're not gonna look cool enough?"

"No. Fluttershy's cool." To emphasise her point, the speedster pulled her partner round front in a loose kind of hug and draped a blue wing protective over her.

"Okay, you totally look cool. I gotta tell the others." Cloud Kicker snickered at the cute display of public affection.

"No, don't do that! Fluttershy and I haven't even told our other friends yet." Rainbow Dash could tell that her fellow weather pony was being cheeky.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Dash." Cloud Kicker made as if to speed off.

Fluttershy took a step toward the hovering pony, "Please don't tell anypony."

"Look, don't worry, I won't go blabbing to the whole town about you two. I might have to tell somepony hot and special about this news. Anyways, I'm going. So you two can get back down to _it_ again. Bye!"

Rainbow Dash sighed as the lavender blue pegasus departed at full speed. "Well, that's one way to kill a fun afternoon I guess."

"That sounded like she had special somepony. I wonder who that could be." Fluttershy wondered aloud as she slowly engulfed the slightly smaller pegasus until her Dashie was pressed up lovingly against her underside. Her yellow chin rested on Rainbow and caused the spiky mane to poke out haphazardly. It ticked slightly but Fluttershy, but also felt rather nice. "Have you ever seen her with anypony?"

"Just Blossomforth. Those two are like Lyra and Bon Bon, always hanging out and doing stuff together. Although she does brag about a lot of lewd things she gets to do to her. I thought she was just interested in banging..." Rainbow Dash could not help but smile as she relaxed into the cocoon of yellow she was surrounded by. "Ahhhh nevermind..."

"Do you want to come back to my place, dry up and snuggle in bed?" Fluttershy offered.

"Sure, as long as Angel bunny doesn't try and attack me again."

"Don't worry about him, he really is lovely and he's promised to be on his best behaviour from now on when you're around."

Rainbow Dash snorted and rolled her eyes.

"He really can be a little angel you know."

"Sure. I'll believe that when I see it." Dash scooped her flutter-bunny up and took off. She smirked at the little eep that escaped her lover at the surprise of being carried. Wet, pink hair partially blocked her sight but did nothing to slow her down as she continued to pick up speed. With a powerful thrust of her wings, the two quickly climbed into the skies. Now was not the time for an easy flight with her marefriend. There was chill time and cuddles to be had. Cuddles were the best because they could also involve naps at the same time. Warm, snuggly naps that she wished never had to end. Yep, Fluttershy was wonderful to cuddle, not that Dash would admit that to anypony else.

* * *

The previous day was still fresh in Rainbow Dash's memories. Getting to cuddle with her fillyfriend had a huge boost to her mood for the next day. It only made sense that she would spend the morning cuddling again instead of clearing the skies and meeting with the weather team. Showing up late was worth it considering the amount of extra time she had spent with Fluttershy.

Arriving at the meeting point in the clouds, Rainbow Dash joined three other pegasi, Cloud Chaser, Cloud Kicker and Thunderlane as they set out to plan what they do next. Before she could speak up before her team, she was interrupted by Thunderlane.

"You look like you slept in there, boss."

"Yea, so? Still plenty of time to set the days weather."

"Seemed like you came from Fluttershy's house." Thunderlane grinned.

Rainbow Dash inwardly groaned. She had been really hoping that others wouldn't pick up on her relationship. "Yea, I slept over there. She's just my friend."

"I bet she must be really nice in bed too then, huh?" Cloud Kicker smirked at her leader. "Don't worry, I like being the little spoon too."

A snort escaped Thunderlane's muzzle as he processed the embarrassing new information.

"That's not what I meant, Cloud." Dash shot back.

"Oh," Clouder Kicker replied, raising an eyebrow. "So you just showed up for a sleep over or…"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Cloud Kicker." Dash deadpanned.

"I think you know what I'm getting at!"

"Yea, what's the big deal? The girls and me have sleepovers, big whoop, you already knew that."

Cloud Kicker rolled her eyes. "Riiight, and it's typical for you to nap with your 'friend' like this." Her eyes shifted to Thunderlane. "So do you have sleepovers with your friends every day?"

"Friday game nights at most."

"Is it Saturday?"

"No."

"There you go, Dash, it seems there's something interesting going on at Fluttershy's house?" Cloud Kicker grinned, "or were the two of you just banging?"

"I was not banging my best friend!"

"Is that because she's not your best friend anymore?" Cloud Kicker's grin grew in size.

"Cloud, that's enough." Rainbow Dash realised that the longer the conversation continued, the more likely her relationship with Fluttershy would be revealed. "Anyway, about today's weather."

"So wait," Thunderlane interrupted her. "You did what to your best friend?" he teased, giggling at Rainbow Dash's distressed face.

"Nothing happened! it doesn't matter what I do with my fillyfriend. That's supposed to be private!" Rainbow Dash's muzzle pinkened as everypony realised what it was she said. "I mean, we're not there yet! She scrunched her face as she attempted to salvage her pride. Shut up, we have work to do and you ponies are gonna make us late."

"You already made us late boss." Cloud Chaser chimed in.

Rainbow Dash groaned, "then get off your butts already and help me. Ponyville is due with some rain this afternoon and we gotta make sure those clouds are directed to the right places. The farms are in need of some water."

"Trust me boss, your gonna enjoy it so much when you two get to the _'adult cuddles'_ stage." Cloud Kicker grinned, her tone highly suggestive.

Rainbow Dash blushed an even deeper red as she was caught off guard again. "I-I," she stuttered. Words failed her as she attempted to counter her subordinate. "Shut up, Cloud Kicker!"

"Aww but it's fun to tease new couples." Cloud paused, "Hey, I know, I can give you tips!"

"And I can give you extra duties," Rainbow Dash curtly replied, sticking a tongue out.

"Killjoy. Alright, let's get this started then."

"Good," Rainbow Dash agreed as she slowly recovered from embarrassment.

Cloud Kicker could not help but get one last comment in, "by the way, you two make an adorable couple."

Rainbow Dash sighed, "thanks, I guess."

* * *

Light rain fell and drummed a soothing beat on the tree that housed the Ponyville library.

Four mares and a dragon sat together in Twilight's library. They fell silent as the door opened to reveal the last two members of their party.

Pinkie Pie zipped in front of the couple, "hi Dashie! How does it feel at finally have a fillyfriend?"

"Awesome! Wait, how do you know?"

"You haven't heard the town gossip?" Pinkie Pie cocked her head to the side. "Has somepony been napping too much today?"

"I've been busy working Pinkie. Who told you?"

Fluttershy ducked under her girfriend's blue wing.

"Cloud Kicker told you, right?" Rainbow Dash pressed.

"I did of course." Rarity stepped forward. "Why do you assume Cloud Kicker told her?"

"Because Cloud Kicker found out first-and she's Cloud Kicker!"

"Oh right." Pinkie Pie grinned, "yeah, I did hear her make some lewd comment about the two of you when she came into Sugarcube corner for lunch."

Rainbow Dash groaned in frustration. "Ugh, I knew it. I should've given her extra work anyway to keep her busy!"

Pinkie Pie giggled rather loudly. "That's never going to stop her. You have no idea how many times that mare has bragged about getting adult pony cuddles while buying cupcakes from me."

A large blush appeared on Rainbow Dash's face as memories surfaced of her previous encounter. Her face was mirrored by Fluttershy, who shrank in embarrassment.

Rarity smiled with delight at how adorable the pegasus pair appeared, cuddled together just inside the doorway of the library. "I must admit, the two of you look even cuter together than I thought you would when Fluttershy told me about finally getting her first marefriend last spa date."

Rainbow Dash blinked several times before returning back to reality. "What?" she blurted out.

"Sorry, I'm sorry. I know how much you wanted to keep it a secret and-"

Fluttershy was cut off by a quick kiss from her fillyfriend. "It's okay," blue encircled yellow as Dash wrapped her lover in a tight hug. "I'm glad you only told Rarity."

"Who might have mentioned it to me on our date." Applejack pulled the white unicorn to her and gave a quick awkward hug. "Although Ah'd say the two of you have been dating longer than us."

"What?" Rainbow Dash simply stared back at the most recently announced couple. "Really?"

"While we are at it..." Twilight took a deep breath.

"Don't tell me you're going out with Pinkie, please." Dash

Pinkie Pie exploded into a ball of giggles. "No silly. She's too busy with Woona. I'm going out with Pokey Pierce! I decided to ask him out today when he came by the shop and guess what? He said yes!"

Twilight flushed a darker shade of lavender at her lover's name being changed in such a silly way. "Pinkie, she's Princess Luna, but congratulations on finding somepony too. I always wondered if you would find someone like yourself who likes to party all the time."

This elected further giggles from the party pony herself, "Silly, of course I could."

"Ugh, does anyone else have something they have to confess?" Rainbow Dash complained, eliciting more giggles more her friends.

"Yeah," Applejack volunteered. "Fluttershy recently gathered us together. She was almost bragging about how adorable she thought you were."

"Wait, I thought Rarity said she told you all."

"Um, she- she only told Applejack, I told everypony. Sorry, it just came out all of sudden. We had been cuddling earlier and you were just so adorable. I'm very sorry. I just was so excited, I couldn't help it."

With a 'oof' Fluttershy found herself on the floor. Rainbow Dash towered over her. "You told them, just like that?"

A cute little eep escaped Fluttershy and she covered her muzzle with a forehoof. "Yes... I'm sorry."

"Fluttershy," Rainbow Dash unleashed a sigh. "Stop saying that, you know I could never," she leant down to touch noses. "Ever," she nuzzled her lover's muzzle lightly. "Ever, be angry at you like that."

"But I-" Fluttershy found herself cut off once again by her lover giving her a kiss.

This time it lasted longer than the first. Dash slowly sunk down and encased her fellow pegasus in a blanket of feathers. A collective 'awww' went up from everypony at the sight of the two cuddling on the floor.

Rainbow Dash withdrew enough to gaze into the amazing eyes of her lover, "But please don't ever call me adorable ever again."

"Awww, but you are."

"Not around other ponies then."

"Okay."

"Good. Because I'm awesome and cool." Dash puffed out her chest only for it to be nuzzled by her fillyfriend.

Several giggles broke out. The action had totally killed Dash's attempted 'cool' pose and her recovery from embarrassment.

"Group hug!" Pinkie leapt up and somehow managed to snag everypony in her forehooves before she finally pulled them into a collective group hug.

* * *

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _So yea, simple, cute Flutterdash + some random hopefully funny ideas to cap the ending off. If you enjoyed this, please leave me some feedback. This is the first in a series of one-shots that I am working on. Co-written with Super3rainbow1's help._


End file.
